Starshipping: oneshot
by kita3333
Summary: Jaden comes home late, Yusei's gotta look after the drunk Slifer. Fluff.


It was nearly midnight and all was quiet in the neighbourhood of small, lined apartments. All quiet except for one young boy, who in normal circumstances, would not have attempted to keep up the peace. The Slifer red duelist known as Jaden Yuki fumbled with the keys to his apartment, grumbling in gibberish as he struggled to place the right one in the keyhole in the darkness.

"Never keeping track of time... front lights..."

The key finally went in and the boy turned roughly, almost forgetting to make his entrance quiet. The door creaked loudly, to his alarm, as he looked into the dark room. He grumbled loudly once more, catching the attention of his snoozing companion and house-mate, who tapped on a lamp, after a swift woosh of sitting up. But Jaden Yuki flipped the room's switch, illuminating the whole mess that was the residence of a mechanic and a teenage boy.

"Still up eh Yusei? Heeh... can you never catch you 'sleep huh!" Jaden laughed sheepishly, trying his best to appear in a normal state... which was being loud and goofy regardless.

Yusei looked back at him, from the cold floor, sans sheets in a white button-up pajama shirt, "I actually hadn't realised I'd even dozed off... the lamp shuts off automatically."

"Heh heh well... you should sleep!" Jaden said, stumbling towards the racer duelist. His slow steps went well until he had to evade the various tools and books strewn on the floor, at which any attempts at covering the obvious would no longer work. His vision faltered as he felt his body begin to collapse forward, like a skyscraper about to topple over... Ha, he thought, I feel like a skyscraper. His Heros came to mind for a second. Lucky for him however, he was a pretty alert and co-ordinated teen and he managed to save himself from falling, as he always did no matter what the situation. Grabbing Yusei's shoulders for support, after what felt like a very drawn out attempt as something simple, he plumped onto the ground clumsily next to his friend who held as lost an expression as him. He pulled out a crumbled sheet of paper from underneath him and once again let out his charming, sheepish laugh. Yusei watched him with knowing eyes.

"You're drunk, aren't you," Yusei asked flatly.

"Oh, I am?" Jaden chuckled nervously but found it hard to push the grin off his face afterwards. He rubbed the back of his head, then turned his full gaze to meet Yusei's, and found it a lot easier to relax by getting sucked into the older male's oceanic orbs. Yusei gazed back into his warm brown ones and at the teen's flushed face and lazy smile. Anyone else would've faltered at Jaden's cuteness, but someone like Yusei had learned resistance of cute things. Temporary resistance. Yusei looked away, to Jaden's disappointment. He didn't want someone like Yusei to be unhappy with him, why weren't his usual charms working?

"You got me," he admitted, "I suppose I had too much wine at the victory celebration tonight... but it was a blast! They kept giving me drinks...Everything just happened so fast."

And it had, the Slifer duelist had been the star of the night. Everyone was amazed at his recent victory in the championships. The older guys had toasted to Duel Academy's success and somehow Jaden had managed to get drunk himself. Thinking back now to the hectic night, all he could feel was amazement. Being drunk was something else.

Yusei gave him a small smile, watching the boy's expressions change as every sensation in his retelling of the night was amplified. The shine in his eyes, his glowing smile, his giddy blushing, Jaden was a spectacle of light.

"You know Yusei, you need to go out sometimes too," Jaden smiled at him, "It would be good for you to relax."

"Nah Jaden, I am relaxed," he reassured the younger boy, "This is the most relaxed I've ever been, just being in this time period, it's nothing like the turmoil I come from. And being with you..."

Jaden's eyes sparkled, but Yusei had turned away, a small blush creeping onto his face, alarmed at having said that.

"Being with someone so lighthearted, the positive energy is so warm and contagious, you know?" he added with a small smile, looking back at the younger boy.

"Aw Yusei, I'm glad that you're happy here! I couldn't want anything more," Jaden inched closer to his friend. He couldn't tear away the urge to hug the older companion and in a split second his arms were wrapped around him, even to his surprise. The alcohol was working fast, he couldn't keep up with what he was doing. He nuzzled his friend's neck with his hair, not wanting to let go.

"Jaden... uh, are you alright?" Yusei asked. "It's the alcohol..."

"No... I, I'm okay..." Jaden breathed. His vision was blackening again and his hold on Yusei eased.

"Jaden..." Yusei breathed. He put his hand on the boy's back as the boy relaxed against him.

After a few minutes in which Yusei merely sat back thoughtfully, Jaden's fuzzy Kuriboh head finally lifted from Yusei's lap. Looking as if he'd just been woken up by his mother on a school day, Jaden's tired eyes blankly stared ahead.

"Hey," Yusei asked softly, "You alright?" His ungloved fingers caressed the other boy's light-brown mop, and to his surprise, Jaden's face cracked into a pleased smile as he lay back comfortably on Yusei's legs.

"Aaah," he mumbled. He wrapped an arm around Yusei's torso, pulling himself closer. However, Yusei remained stiff at the sudden closeness and his discomfort seemed to alarm the drunk Slifer. Jaden's body got up, his eyes suddenly alert again.

He laughed, "What's been going on? I feel like I've been hallucinating."

"Maybe we should go to sleep, it's getting late," Yusei responded. But his apathetic reply just didn't feel right, he wanted to smile, he felt so soft inside.

"Ahh no! If I fall asleep now, I'll get hungover for sure!" Jaden whined.

"C'mon, let's at least get away from my grease and grime," Yusei grinned. Jaden attempted to get up, but with much stumbling. His world was moving and his body shaking. Yusei took his hand and pulling him up, led him over to his bedroom.

Jaden came into white light and stumbled onto Yusei's bed, wanting so badly to pass out on it. He held himself up by his arms behind him, but his eyes wanted to close and his body relax. His arms felt shaky now.

Yusei stood over him and looked exceptionally tall. Jaden continued gazing up at him, not really catching what the older male was saying. After a while, he and his vision refocused enough to get the end of it.

"...eat something?"

"Uh...Okay..." Jaden responded groggily. Yusei left for the kitchen.

Jaden looked around the simple room in newfound awe. It wasn't that he hadn't been in there before, but he was drunk and drunk vision just seemed to make everything a lot more interesting. Not to mention the curious little butterflies he was getting inside. The room was quite neat, not having the kind of junk typical rooms of teens did. Certainly nothing like his room. There was a book or two, on engineering and a Duel Monsters card box, but all of Yusei's gear was in the living room. The room smelled nice, of Yusei, manly and strong and capable, but gentle. Jaden smiled as he let the scent fill him.

Yusei returned with some sushi and a drink, pleasantly surprised that the teen had managed to stay awake. However, Jaden didn't look completely alright. The boy seemed to have drifted off somewhere, and it must've been some place, evident by his blissful smile and blush. His eyes were half-closed but one movement from Yusei and he was back again. Once again he felt like he'd woken up from a dream.

Yusei sat down beside him and Jaden smiled genuinely at him, grateful for his assistance. Yusei held onto the box of sushi, and the drink however, to Jaden's confusion.

"Nuh-uh, I'm not letting you make a mess of my room," Yusei told him, "You're clumsy enough when you're sober."

Jaden nodded with a blush, and opened his mouth, eager for some food. His stomach was so ready for this! Yusei didn't expect to _feed_ Jaden so he was caught a bit off guard, but he complied, albeit with a small blush.

Jaden took the whole piece in his mouth and chewed slowly and happily. "Mmmm Yusei...nebberdishapoint."

Yusei wanted to carress the brown moptop once again and was experiencing all kinds of urges inside him. He continued to feed Jaden gently, even giving him a sip of the drink every so often, and making sure he didn't choke by rubbing his back. He really liked looking after Jaden, it was really a kind of relationship he'd never experienced, and it reminded him of the family he never had, and the love he never had. Plus the noises Jaden made while eating were very amusing, in odd ways.

Jaden coughed as he finished the last bit. "Maybe I took that down too fast..."

Yusei handed him the drink, "Yeah you might've..." but his reasoning was totally different, as he hadn't wanted this to finish so soon.

Jaden once again wrapped his arms around Yusei's form. "Thank you," he said against his shoulder. The alcohol was making him feel so loving. Yusei hugged him back but before his knew it, he was being pulled down onto Jaden who'd collapsed back on the bed. Jaden's arms were still securely around Yusei's body and his eyes were closed, once again in pure content.

"You alright Jaden?" Yusei asked softly.

"Mm yeah," Jaden sighed.

Jaden began nuzzling Yusei's neck as Yusei eased himself on top of the younger boy.

"You should change you know...you won't be comfortable for bed," he suggested.

"Nn yeah," Jaden mumbled, and yawned. Yusei moved away as he sat up, rocking forward slightly and threw off his red uniform jacket. He then stood up and continued stripping, taking off his light gray jeans, leaving white boxers on with his black sweatshirt.

"I'm too hot!" he groaned, his body heat emanating intensely, more intensely now that he'd noticed it. He threw off his black sweatshirt as well, and now his upper body was bare. He lay back down onto the bed, Yusei had observed the drunk struggling with his garments with amusement. His cheeks heated up as he realised Jaden was now almost bare and was going to lay back onto _his_ bed. As Jaden got comfortable once more, Yusei found himself reclaiming his position over the boy, a part of him unwillingly. Jaden's face lit up, eyes half-lidded with his lazy, warm smile. He wrapped his arms around the older boy's neck once more, now giving him a kiss there. Yusei relaxed from the affectionate gesture, soon falling onto the boy completely, entangling himself with him and softly kissing him back. He pulled up the covers, their body heat and his own sensations providing him the most comfortable warmth he'd ever experienced. He found himself caressing Jaden's torso, up to his chest, and Jaden clumsily doing the same up his shirt. He came down to Jaden's mouth, placing a soft kiss to his lips and this seemed to ignite the Slifer's usual fire as he rolled them over to come on top. Jaden began kissing Yusei's mouth, loving the heat between their bodies. A new kind of passion had come alive in the boy and he was embracing it with his kisses and movements, particularly heat from his groin. Yusei lay in calm bliss, an undisruptive peace as he opened his mouth for more contact. Jaden was really something. Their tongues met finally, as Yusei continued to caress his companion down his back, over his bottom, grinding back, while one hand went through the boy's hair. He broke the kiss to nip at Jaden's neck, to breathe him in, his warmth, his peace, and he rolled them over again to come on top. Once again claiming the boy's mouth, he used one hand to unbutton his own shirt and tossed it to the ground. He was getting too hot. Jaden was too hot. Now the two could enjoy each other unconfined, and they continued their affections until Jaden finally fell asleep...


End file.
